


J2, 2020 and kiss

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flash Fic, Humor, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 8





	J2, 2020 and kiss

J2, 2020 and kiss

"Three..."  
"...two..."  
"...one..."  
"Happy New Year!" Jared and Jensen exclaimed together as loudly as possible and holding hands.  
Without taking his eyes off each other, Jensen grabbed Jared by the kidneys and pulled him to himself, before kissing him passionately on the lips.  
Alex raised his eyebrows in a wave of amazement. "Hey, guys but there are several hours to midnight!"  
Neither Jared nor Jensen listened to him, as committed as they were to celebrating their kiss, worse than two attracting magnets.  
"They won't"  
Alex turned around as soon as he heard Ruth's amused voice.  
"Really?"  
"Sure and don't worry, they always do this: on every New Year's Eve, it's always the same story!" Ruth said, shrugging her shoulders and an amused smile on her lips.

Author's note: well, it came to me like this! Happy 2020!


End file.
